


未言明

by guisu



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	未言明

　　“你也坐下休息一会儿吧？！”从书里抬起头，唐顿庄园的主人——Crawley伯爵和善地发出邀请，可站在一旁的John Bates只是轻轻地摇着头：“谢谢，老爷。我很好。”

　　将视线从拄着拐杖的男人身上移到左侧的书架，Crawley Robert试图压抑住突然冒出的焦躁感。耳边传来木材在壁炉的里发出轻微的爆裂声，晚上的藏书室在暗黄色灯光的衬托下，气氛显得更为暧昧不明……心里非常清楚老战友的到来将会对自己造成什么影响，但Crawley伯爵看到对方写来的信件时却无法拒绝。

　　端起手边的茶杯，他从眼角的余光中注意到Bates偷偷捏揉右腿的动作，“这么晚不会再有人下来的，你就稍微陪我坐会儿。”在对方说出任何拒绝的言辞前，伯爵拍拍身侧的椅垫强调自己的坚持，“Bates？”

　　“好吧，老爷。”从他的坐下后的表情来看，这个习惯性露出谦和笑容的男人的确松了口气，这让伯爵很高兴之前自己没有轻易放弃。“这几天下来，还习惯吗？”随手合上书把它搁在腿上，他微微前倾凑近即便坐下还仍把背绷得笔直的男人。

　　“已经慢慢习惯了，大家对我都挺不错的。”

　　“你觉得有必要在我面前隐瞒吗？”

　　“当然不是，老爷。我只是、只是实话实说。”

　　“真的？”

　　“真的，我适应得不错。”

　　Crawley伯爵意识到对方并不打算继续这个话题，况且楼下的事他也不该随意插手，否则管家们就得向他抱怨有关立场的问题了……

　　“老爷？”

　　听到呼唤回过神的伯爵振作了下精神，他直视着微微侧过头的Bates，像是安抚对方的困惑似得解释道：“你也知道，最近发生的那些混乱局面，特别是限定继承的事情，几乎天天折磨着我。你来了这么多天，我们都没机会好好聊聊。”

　　“多谢关心，长官……我是说，老爷。”

　　“你的称呼有时会让我想起当年战场上的时光。”

　　“很久以前了。”

　　“是啊，很久以前了……”拖长尾音的附合声流露出这个男人对回忆的怀念，“我们都不再年轻。”他颇有感慨地笑了笑，作为回应Bates也下意识地笑了起来。

　　盯着对方由于笑容而微微垂下的眼角，Crawley伯爵不禁想到从前John Bates就是个温和有礼的家伙，只是相较于现在更乐于倾诉，但本质上还是一样固执。“你的腿经常会痛吗？”将手搭在Bates的膝盖上，他不敢假设先前从他口中听到的“小麻烦”到底是个怎么样的情况。

　　“偶尔会，但没有大碍。”

　　“我很高兴你选择来找我。当然，如果你能早几年来信的话我会更高兴。”感受着面料下传来的温热，尽管心里清楚这不合常理但伯爵却不想移开手，他试图表现出对于下属适度的关心，极力克制住内心的情感以免失去作为唐顿主人应有的风度。

　　“你能给我这个机会已经是我的幸运，我对于现在的生活十分满足。”伸出右手轻轻盖在对方手背上，Bates满脸真诚地回答。

　　“那就好。”

　　沉默只持续了几秒，在Crawley伯爵还没来得及继续话题前，John Bates有些局促不安地站起身：“老爷，茶都凉了，不如我去换一杯吧？！”

　　无法拒绝的Crawley Robert只能注视着目前担任自己贴身男仆的男人拿起茶壶走向门口，打开门并消失在视线中……

—END—


End file.
